Janjaweed
The Janjaweed is a term referring to armed men in Sudan. The Janjaweed are made up of Sudanese-Arabian camel herders who dislike the urbanization of Sudan. They battle opposing rebel groups in Darfur like the Sudan Liberation Army. They used any means necessary to gain land and territory and are not afraid to harm innocent civilians. Ironically, the Sudanese government used the Janjaweed as their primary counter-insurgency force, providing them money and land. The United Nations council and the US government condemn the Janjaweed for their unruly methods and accused them for the genocide of 200,000-400,000 Darfur citizens. Battle vs. FARC (by Octavius232) Janjaweed:5 FARC:5 The five FARC members were sitting listening to radio, admiring the bright day when a javelin strikes the wall. They load their guns and start looking for who threw the Javelin. "Juan! Hernan! Start heading east!" their commander said with a mean look in his eyes. They started heading east only to be greeted by two terrorist looking men. "Who the hell are they" one said in Sudanese. And the other pointed his Uzi at Hernan. Hernan draws out his P226 And aims for the head. Soon it becomes a running gun fight as the Janjaweed men run back to base. Hernan manages to shoot one in the head.(4) He runs back to the commander and tells him he found the people who threw the Javelin. So shortly they go after them as the make it to the base. Juan is shot with an AKM.(4) One of the Janjaweed gets out his Ida and sneaks up on a FARC. As soon as he gets behind him he gets shot by an M-60 (3) but the bullet bounces out of him and hits the FARC soldier killing him.(3) One of the FARCs hides behind a tree with his FGM-148 waiting for a Janjaweed. As soon as on comes out, The FARC's FGM-148 gets jammed as hes trying to fix it the Janjaweed comes out and starts rapidly stabbing him with the Ida(2) Then a FARC comes out with his P226 and starts violently shooting him.(2) A Janjaweed sets up a Nailbomb behind a rock. A FARC Runs past the rock setting off the nail bomb and nails go flying all over him.(1) The sniper with the M-60 is the last one left as he changes weapons to a FGM-148 and sets out for more Janjaweed. He finds one reloading behind a rock and shoots him with his FGM-148.(1) The last Janjaweed and the last FARC meet up as the Janjaweed has an Uzi in one hand and a Javelin in the other. The Janjaweed charges at the FARC as he runs into a cave and hides. He comes out at the Janjaweed and shoots but misses. He has no ammo in his P226 so he runs and hides as he gets out his AK-47. He bursts out and shoots the Janjaweed as his head blows off (0). The FARC shouts a victory cry and walks out of the cave. Winner:FARC Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why FARC won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:African Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Tribal Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Historical Warriors